


Семья

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Чего только случайно не узнаешь о своей Семье
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 4





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 11YL

Утро не задалось. Цуна едва успел открыть почту и сделать первый глоток кофе, как в кабинет влетел встревоженный Гокудера. Швырнул папку на стол и устало упал в кресло напротив. Цуна смотрел на него, так и застыв с не донесенной до рта кружкой. Мало что могло вывести Гокудеру из себя настолько, чтобы он сразу примчался сюда.

— Что случилось?

— А ты посмотри. — Гокудера кивнул на папку и зашарил по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Только что из ЦЭДФ прислали. Эти ублюдки Моретти так и не угомонились.

Гокудера чиркнул зажигалкой, прикуривая, глубоко затянулся. Тревожный знак: обычно он старался не курить в кабинете, знал, что Цуне не нравится запах табачного дыма, хотя тот не возражал и даже специально держал пепельницу на столе.

Цуна с сожалением отставил от себя кофе и открыл папку. Распечатки отчетов, координаты и списки погибших. 

— Расскажи своими словами, пожалуйста.

Гокудера, который, кажется, уже успел немного остыть, говорил спокойно и ровно — просто перечисляет факты. Семья Моретти, с которыми уже были проблемы полгода назад — успешно решенные Цуной с помощью переговоров и новых соглашений — снова взялись за старое, атаковав базы в Риме и Катании. Потери небольшие, но, зная уровень Моретти, похоже, что готовились и копили боевую мощь с самого начала, все эти полгода. Как будто этого могло хватить для войны против Вонголы. Как наивно и глупо. Но то, что кто-то из семей недооценивает их силы и то, что он просмотрел опасность у себя под носом, настораживает. Похоже, они действительно слишком расслабились в последнее время. 

Теперь Цуна сидел, ссутулившись, перед кружкой с давно остывшим кофе и погасшим экраном компьютера и пытался найти оптимальное решение, просчитать следующие шаги Вонголы. Наверно, он задумался — по крайней мере, Гокудеру он заметил, только тогда, когда тот подошел совсем близко и положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Вызывать Варию?

Цуна покачал головой, стряхивая оцепенение.

— Нет, справимся сами.

Вария, конечно, действовала эффективно, но Цуна все еще не научился считать их методы допустимыми.

— Значит, Хибари?

— Да. И вызови Ямамото — отправим его в Рим к Мукуро.

Хибари тоже в первую очередь следовал своим убеждениям и милосердием не отличался, но все-таки с ним проще, чем с Варией. 

— Хибари тоже мне позвонить?

— Нет, я сам. 

Гокудера ободряюще сжал его плечо, быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. А Цуна достал телефон и еще несколько минут собирался с духом, глядя на номер Хибари в списке контактов. Так и не дождавшись подходящего настроя, решительно нажал кнопку вызова. 

Спустя несколько долгих гудков, за которые Цуна успел невольно порадоваться, что момент встречи с Хибари ненадолго откладывается, низкий голос с легкой хрипотцой поинтересовался, кто звонит в такую рань и мешает приличным людям спать.

Голос, который Цуна не перепутал бы ни с чем, и обладателя которого меньше всего ожидал сейчас услышать. 

— Мукуро? А где Хибари?

Тихий смешок в трубке.

— Я вместо него.

Голос-гипноз, завораживающий и обволакивающий как паутина.

— С ним хоть все в порядке? 

— Более чем. Жив, здоров и полностью удовлетворен — уж ты-то понимаешь, о чем я, «Десятый»? 

Дразнится, зараза. Цуна почувствовал, что краснеет. Похоже, с годами проницательность Мукуро, как и его способность доводить людей только возрастали. И ведь не надоедает ему.

Цуна раздраженно вздохнул.

— Кстати, Мукуро, разве ты не должен находиться в Риме?

— Я и сейчас там. В том, чтобы быть иллюзионистом, есть свои преимущества, знаешь ли.

— Хм, в общем, передай Хибари, пусть зайдет ко мне, как освободится, есть для него дело.

— Обязательно.

Цуна положил трубку и потер лоб. Чего только случайно не узнаешь о своей семье. Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и рассмеялся.

Гокудера вытянулся на кровати поверх смятого покрывала и бездумно смотрел в потолок. Цуна положил голову ему на плечо, закинул ногу на бедро, прижимаясь ближе, и теперь Гокудера машинально поглаживал ее кончиками пальцев. 

Наконец-то этот безумный день закончился, и можно было никуда не спешить — аж до завтрашнего утра. Разве что… Гокудера нахмурился.

— Значит, ты отправил Хибари в Рим?

— Именно.

— И Мукуро там же?

— Ну да.

— А я-то думал, что это он такой довольный вышел из твоего кабинета. Они хоть не поубивают друг друга?

— Сомневаюсь, Хаято. Скорее, проведут неплохие римские каникулы.


End file.
